MST3K 812 - The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies
The Movie Synopsis Jerry falls in love with a stripper he meets at a carnival. Little does he know that she is the sister of a gypsy fortune teller whose predictions he had scoffed at earlier. The gypsy turns him into a zombie and he goes on a killing spree. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057181/ Information The title was originally going to be The Incredibly Strange Creature: Or Why I stopped Living and Became a Mixed-up Zombie, but Columbia Pictures threatened writer/director/star Ray Dennis Steckler with a massive lawsuit, thinking that the title was too similar to their upcoming Stanley Kubrick film, Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964). Steckler was amazed that Columbia would feel so threatened by his little $38,000 film. He phoned the studio to straighten things out, but couldn't make any progress until he demanded that Kubrick get on the line. Then Steckler simply suggested the new title - Kubrick accepted, and the whole thing was dropped. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057181/trivia The Episode Host Segments {C}Prologue: It's Walkathon season and Mike is being hit up by Crow who's walking on behalf of Walkathon, which is an acronym (Walkers At Large Kinetically Altruistic Through Hygiene Or kNowledge). Tom is walking for Helping Children Through Research And Development which is also turns out is an acronym, full name: Hi, Everyone. Let's Pitch In 'N' Get Cracking Here In Louisiana Doing Right, Eh? Now Then. Hateful Rich Overbearing Ugly Guys Hurt Royally Everytime Someone Eats A Radish, Carrot, Hors d'oeuvre, And Never Does Dishes. Eventually, Victor Eats Lunch Over Peoria Mit Ein Neuesberger Tod. Segment One: As Tom sings the praises of beefy tees to spread awareness of Hi, Everyone. Let's Pitch In 'N' Get Cracking Here In Louisiana Doing Right, Eh? Now Then. Hateful Rich Overbearing Ugly Guys Hurt Royally Everytime Someone Eats A Radish, Carrot, Hors d'oeuvre, And Never Does Dishes. Eventually, Victor Eats Lunch Over Peoria Mit Ein Neuesberger Tod, the SOL crew detect the launch of a spacecraft, it's Pearl in The Widowmaker who is attempting to return the Space Childern to their parents. Down on the planet Brain Guy and Bobo have a voice only link to the satellite as they fight over who is sending the movie up, during which Bobo hurls his dung at Brain Guy. Segment Two: Inspired by the movie, Crow attempts to read Mike's fortune using Tom's head as a crystal ball, but it's all just a grand scheme to extort 50 cents. Things go wrong and Mike ends up giving them the money out of pity. Segment Three: Crow and Servo sport new pompadours like the foreign guy from the movie, convincing Mike of the need to update his look too. A quick session with Shelli the Nanite gives him a really high pompadour, so high that Rocket Number 9 reveals it's a danger to communication satellites. Segment Four: Crow hires Ortega to cater the movie break, but while he and Tom love the spread, Mike can't get over his appalling personal hygene. Mike's barbs shame Ortega, leaving him no choice but to douse his own face with acid. Closing (Segment Five): The Bots have convinced Mike to take a ride on their rollcoaster, The Screaming Lemur, but perhaps they really should have considered adding a track. Meanwhile Pearl has finally reached the Space Children's huge and omnipotent parents, turning down their offer of coffee and carrot cake to say her goodbyes and flee. Stinger: "What do you think we came here for...to eat?" retorts the Foreign Guy. Quotes & References *"Passaic, NJ - where America's day begins!" Passaic is a city in Northern New Jersey. It is known for its industry and is an area of constant urban renewal. *"I think Corky St. Clair choreographed this." Corky St. Clair is the flamboyant homosexual choreographer played by Christopher Guest in Waiting for Guffman. *''"Michael Flatley's Lord of the Dull."'' A reference to Michael Flatley's Lord of the Dance. *''"Andrei Gromyko looks on."'' Andrei Gromyko was a prominent Soviet politician in the 1980's. *''"And now, funnyman Hermann Göring."'' Hermann Göring was a prominent Nazi politician--the commander of the Luftwaffe (the German air force), the highest in the Nazi hierarchy to issue orders about the planned institutionalized genocide of the Jews, the originator of the phrase "the Final Solution" to describe that genocide, and Hitler's designated successor. Having surrendered to the Allies on May 9, 1945, he was tried at Nuremberg (along with numerous other major war criminals), was found guilty, and was sentenced to death by hanging. On October 15, 1946, the night before his scheduled execution, Göring committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. '' '' *''"Renée Richards is Wendy Carlos in Glen or Glenda?"'' Both Renée Richards and Wendy Carlos are famous male-to-female transsexuals, and Glen or Glenda? was an Edward D. Wood, Jr. film about a transvestite. *''"Bill W., theatrical manager."'' Bill W., aka William Griffith Wilson, was the founder of Alcoholics Anonymous. *''"Let's hear it for Hank and Larry!"'' Hank and Larry are homosexual lovers from the play and film The Boys in the Band. *''"You did it, you finally did it, damn you all to hell!"'' Charlton Heston's line at the end of Planet of the Apes which has a similar beach shot. *''"I'm going to Las Vegas to drink myself to death."'' Referring to the actor staggering from the water who looks a bit like a drunken Nicholas Cage, whose raging alcoholic character Ben Sanderson in the 1995 film Leaving Las Vegas travels to that city on a mission to commit suicide by booze. *Rock songs are referenced when the guitar player sings: **''"Livin' on reds, Vitamin C and Cocaine..." ''- Grateful Dead, "Truckin'" **''"Emancipate yourself from mental slavery..." - Bob Marley, "Redemption Song"'' **''"London calling, yes, I was there too..." - The Clash, "London Calling"'' **''"I really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree..."'' - Stever Miller Band, "The Joker" **''"My Anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns, hun..." ''- Sir Mix-A-Lot, "Baby Got Back" **''"Legalize it..." ''- Peter Tosh, "Legalize it" Video Release *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment in May 2006 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 9, a 4-DVD set with Women of the Prehistoric Planet, Wild Rebels, and The Sinister Urge. The DVD was later pulled due to rights issues with Women of the Prehistoric Planet, which made Volume 9 out of print and very hard to find. *Shout Factory! later released it as a single, which is only sold through their website. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Indie Film